The Different Ones
by Mintiecool1
Summary: LeafClan was just any ordinary clan, but harbored with a dangerous secret. Every now and then, a different, strange cat spawns. A mutation. LeafClan sends these cats far into the woods to die, all alone. Little do they know, that these cats still thrive, made a clan of their own, and are planning their revenge.
1. The drop-off

**Allegiances~**

**LEAFCLAN**

Leader:

Stormstar- A dark gray tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Deputy:

Thornblaze- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Silverwind - A silver she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Darkwater- Very dark gray, almost black tom with white ears and blue eyes

Sandsplash- Jet black she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail and green eyes

Mintfall- Light gray she-cat with a white belly and dark amber eyes

Rainsplash- A silver she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, dark blue eyes/pregnant with Stormstar's kits

Lionstorm- A golden tom with dark golden tabby stripes and light green eyes

Yellowleaf- Brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and faded scar runnning along his flank

Swanfeather- White and light gray tabby with very dark blue eyes

Sweetberry- Creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with darker grey paws and yellow eyes

Frostpaw- A silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White and sliver striped tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Snowlight- A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dull blue eyes [mother to Soaringkit]

Lilybreeze- A silver she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, dark green eyes [mother to Lightkit and Mistykit]

Kits:

Lightkit- A golden she-cat with a white underside and dark green eyes

Mistykit- A light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(There are no elders. They are harsh in their teachings, you fight and hunt until you are useless, you are then sent off marked as a mutate to die. DreamClan will guide you to the stars, my friend.)

* * *

**New story! Hope you all enjoy!**

"Come on, almost there."

The calming voice could ease plenty of souls, but tonight, it fell on deaf ears. The night was full of pain and screams.

A white furred she-cat stood at the center of LeafClan's nursery, crying against the stick wedged between her jaws. A silver she-cat stood on the side, comforting her as much as she could.

Many outside waited, the anticipation killing everyone. Would this little kit live, become one of them, or will it be sent off as one of, them?

A blood-curdling scream erupted from the white she-cat, Snowlight as it came out. The silver she-cat, Silverwind nipped the sak and the kit came tumbling out. Silverwind gave the small kit strong licks, until she recoiled, shocked and surprised.

"What, is it?" Snowlight panted, and scared for what it might be.

Silverwind shook her head sadly. The kit looked exactly like her mother, white with small silver stripes on her back. But there was something else added to her body. Small white feathery wings protruded from the small kit's back.

Snowlight held back what was a mix of a gasp and a sob as she realized that her kit would have to be thrown into the middle of the forest to die, marked as a mutant.

"No, why does _my_ kit have to be a mutant? Mistykit and Lightkit turned out fine! Silverwind, please, help me," Snowlight pleaded desperately.

"I'm sorry, you know we can't hide her. It has to be done," Silverwind said softly.

Snowlight let out a wail and pulled the small kit towards her. The small kit wiggled and mewled, already starting to suckle.

"Name her, it's a she-cat," Silverwind suggested lightly.

Snowlight sighed and looked at the small kit. _Her_ small kit, a kit she would never see grow up, play fight outside of the nursery, watch from a distance as she trained to become a warrior, then fighting by her side as the charged into battle.

She timidly lifted up her wings. They seemed delicate and light, as if the slightest touch could hurt the little kit. But she didn't seem to mind, like the wings were just another body part she possessed.

"Soaringkit. That would be her name," Snowlight sighed softly.

Silverwind sighed as well. She had lost count to how many kits and apprentices she had to send off into the forest. How many times she had to comfort another grieving mother. It seemed like a routine, but she was always fully empathetic each time.

"Do you need another moment?" She asked.

Snowlight shook her head and got up. She'd rather not get attached to her, even though the moment Soaringkit entered the world she was already attached.

Silverwind nodded in understanding and gently carried Soaringkit by the scruff, making sure not to bend the wings. The kit squealed excitedly and let herself be carried out. Snowlight followed slowly behind.

Silverwind carried the kit high and proud, ignoring the stares of disgust and gasps of horror. Snowlight held back tears.

Silverwind held the kit in Stormstar's view. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Another one, isn't it?" He said sadly.

Silverfrost dropped Soaringkit by his paws and nodded.

"Come on, let's get-"

"No! Please Stormstar, I beg of you!" Snowlight cried, standing closer to her kit.

"You know we can't to that Snowlight."

"You can't do this! She can, she can,"

"Snowlight," he sighed, cutting her off.

Snowlight stifled the urge to continue on. She had seen plenty of mothers give away their kits. They obliged without an argue, but seemed broken afterwards. They made it seem easy, or at least was strong enough to do it.

"You don't have to come with us," Stormstar said.

"No, I-I'll go," she whispered, picking up her kit by the scruff before the others could. They didn't seem to mind.

Stormstar lead the way out, then Snowlight, then Silverwind. They walked in silence through the forest, their paths lit up by the weak moonlight overhead.

The scents of LeafClan sharply died out as they walked into unfamiliar territory, though Stormstar's and Silverwind's pawsteps lead them instinctively, for they walked it many times before, while Snowlight walked delicately under branches and slowly over roots.

Suddenly they stopped. It was time for the drop-off.

"This is it, do you need a moment alone?" Stormstar asked gently.

"Yes," Snowlight whispered.

They faintly nodded and walked back towards their territory, following their past scents.

Snowlight gently nuzzled Soaringkit, smoothing out the small kits wings.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Goodbye, Soaringkit."

Before she could get too attached, she ran away, glad that she was alone so no one can hear her sobs.

But she wasn't alone.

* * *

As soon as the white she-cat had left, they were on the kit in a heartbeat.

"Ahh, wings," one cat said while lifting up one of the small feathery wings.

"What should we call her?"

"I heard her mother call her Soaringkit."

"That's a good name."

"Come on, let's take her back."

One of the cats grasped the small kit's scruff and they swiftly walked back to their camp. The cat carrying Soaringkit walked over towards a secure den made out of branches.

The cat inside lifted her head and nodded, as she took Soaringkit from the other's jaws and put her down.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Soaringkit."

The she-cat curled around the new kit and softly whispered in her ear,

"Welcome to your new home, Soaringkit. Here no one is unwanted."

* * *

**Poor Snowlight, having to live in a world where her only kit was a mutant. Sorry I didn't go over the whole "mutant thing". **

**Basically every now and then in LeafClan, a cat with a mutation appears, may they have a Jayfeather/Lionblaze specialty or are just weird, like having only three legs. They send these mutations off into the forest to die, as they can't murder them themselves (you know, warrior code and all). LeafClan doesn't know that these cats still live.**

**That's basically the, basics. Tune in next time to learn more about it! To learn how Soaringkit adapts, what she will learn in this new camp and more.**

**Fact this chapter: Snowlight truly loves Soaringkit, Stormstar truly doesn't like to send these mutations off, Silverwind truly is empathetic to all mothers, and I swear it's a coincidence all of there names start with the letter S!**


	2. A soaring new adventure

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs.

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result.

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic.

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

* * *

**(This is 2 1/2 weeks after the drop-off)**

"Soaringkit..."

"Huh?"

"It's time to open your eyes!"

"Okay, mommy," I said, sleepily. Carefully, I lifted my eyes, wincing at the bright light.

A cat stood in front of me, her pelt shining golden and white. Was it just me, or were there stars twinkling around? The cat laughed, half air and half sound.

"No, I'm not your mother, Soaringkit."

"Where, am I?"

"DreamClan." The sound of it seemed joyful and relaxing.

She continued, her bright blue eyes radiating, "You have to go back to your own clan, my dear."

"But, I want to stay here with you!"

"It'll be fine, sweetie. They will take care of you."

"Who's they?"

She didn't say anything, smiling softly. "Remember, my name is Starwish."

"Starwish?" I said aloud, as the stars slightly dimmed.

"Yes, I am the founder of this place. Remember, I will always be there for you, little wing."

Her eyes shone brighter, not just blue anymore, but a whole rainbow came forth from it, and it seemed like she was floating upwards, higher, the mist swirled around her.

I was about to say something, but suddenly the stars went dull, and I felt the mist holding me up disperse. I was falling! I stretched fought the air as hard as I could. Slowly, slowly, I looked up and saw a bright light replaced Starwish. I urged myself to go towards it, and just as my paws touched the bright light, everything went black.

* * *

"...Hello?"

"Calm down Gloweyes."

"I'm sorry, but, isn't she a little late on opening her eyes?"

"Shh!"

"Hmm?" I muttered.

I blinked my eyes open to see a creamy brown she-cat and a pale gray she-cat. I mewled and closed my eyes again. I nearly screeched as a annoying claw poked me again and again.

Groggily, I opened my eyes again. The pale gray she-cat smiled widely. The creamy brown she-cat sighed and shook her head, smiling though.

"See? There, can I leave now?"

"Okay, okay, Dawnsight."

The brown she-cat, Dawnsight left.

"Crimsonkit! Where are you? Come and see Soaringkit!"

"I can't even see her! What's the point?"

The gray she-cat sighed and turned back to me.

"You'll be fine. Go back to sleep now," she purred softly.

"My pleasure," I thought. I curled up softly and mewled again, hoping I'll dream of Starwish once more.

* * *

**(This a moon after the drop-off)**

I have started to learn that my, "mother" was a she-cat named Gloweyes. I haven't learned much about everything else, but I guess I will learn now. Starwish hasn't visited me again, but I'm fine with that.

Today is the day I will learn how to stand and be shown to the camp.

"Come on Soaringkit," Gloweyes purred. She stood up easily.

Carefully, I stood up on my own wobbly legs. I leaned against Gloweyes as we carefully walked out of this, "nursery" I heard others call it. I had never been outside, neither looked outside.

But it was amazing. Many cats walked around, like it was easy. This one she-cat was really fast! There were other "nurseries", but they seemed to be bigger than the "nursery" I was just in.

"Hi there Gloweyes, do you want me to take over?" A voice asked. I looked around, to see where the voice had come from. There was nothing there.

"Well, I guess it is tradition," Gloweyes said reluctantly.

Gloweyes smiled at me and whispered, "You'll be in safe paws now, okay?"

"What!?" I was about to squeak in protest as the gray she-cat entered back into the nursery we were just in. I looked around again, all I could see was the brown dirt of camp.

"Oh, I'm sorry." A voice said.

I blinked my eyes as a cat's shape slowly formed. I blinked again, and realized that I couldn't see him before because his pelt blended in perfectly with the floor. Now his fur was slightly darker. Doesn't really help though. His smile was kind, his amber gaze fitted it perfectly.

"I guess you want to see the camp now, Soaringkit. My name is Oakstar."

"Oak, star," I squeaked slowly. "Like Starwish," I thought.

He chuckled, "Let's show you around."

He flicked his tail, and I had to squint to make sure I could see his fur. I wobbled carefully on my paws and slowly followed him. He patiently waited for me. Another cat stood with him, a rather impatient silver tom. I could barely scent him, that's odd.

"I don't have time for this, Oakstar," the tom said rather rudely.

"Of course you do. Soaringkit, this is Secretstep."

I sat down and looked up at the silver tom, my eyes wide. The edges of his mouth twitched, and a light shone far away in his cold eyes.

"Come on Soaringkit," Oakstar said, ushering me away. I tripped a little bit, then started to do my wobble walk again.

"This clan is very special, Soaringkit."

"How?"

"We're just, very unique," he said. I stifled the urge to ask again, until we entered another, "nursery".

"Yuck!" I hissed immediately as we entered. It smelled, gross.

"Looks like someone's not going to be a medicine cat," a creamy brown she-cat said at the back, walking over to us. She seems familiar...

"Oh! You, Dawn, sight," I squeaked.

Oakstar and Dawnsight smiled, and exchanged looks.

"Yes, Dawnsight, this is Soaringkit," Oakstar said. Dawnsight shyly flicked her tail-tip in greeting.

"Let's get going, we need to see the others as well." There are _more_? I nearly groaned at more walking as we exited the stinky smelling "nursery".

Slowly, the more we walked, the more air I felt on my pelt, and suddenly, it was easier to walk. It felt like my paws weren't carrying me anymore, like they were only there to drag me forward.

Oakstar turned around at me, and nearly stopped completely.

"What?" I asked.

"No, it's fine. You're using your wings. I didn't think you'll use them so quickly." He smiled reassuringly and continued on walking.

I turned my head and found feathery white things on my back. They were flapping, clumsily, but steady enough to keep me hovering. I looked forward again to see that Oakstar didn't have them. What was the word he called them? Wings.

Oakstar stopped in front of a jet-black tom. My landing was terrible, as I nearly crashed into the ground. I wasn't that high up, but I still couldn't land on my paws, as they jumbled up together and I landed roughly on my belly.

"Owie," I muttered. I nearly scratched the jet-black tom as he snickered, in a not at all nice or gently teasing way.

"This is Adderstrike, Soaringkit," Oakstar said, his eyes rather cold.

"Know why my name is Adderstrike?" The tom asked roughly.

"N-no," I whimpered.

"My fangs are full of venom, I can bite you anytime, and you'll die," he hissed at me, devilishly grinning as I jumped back in fear.

"Come on Soaringkit," Oakstar said, ushering me away, not before one last glare at Adderstrike.

"Will he bite me?" I asked, my eyes revealing how scared I was.

"No, he always tells that to scare new kits."

"Then why would you bring me to him?" I thought. I hissed softly in frustration.

We walked around a bit, as he told me about the other nurseries. Apparently there is a warrior nursery, a apprentice nursery, wow, apprentice. What a big word. Apparently apprentices are important, since I will become one soon. Well, not tomorrow soon, maybe the day after that I'll become one. Anyways, there is also a medicine cat nursery, where Dawnsight was in, a leader nursery where Oakstar sleeps in all by himself, sooo lucky. And last but not least, there was the nursery nursery, where me, Gloweyes, and other kits sleep.

"It's time to go back to the nursery," Oakstar said, as the sky was a soft pink.

"Okay," I sighed. I kind of want to go back now, I'm tired. I lazily flapped my wings forward.

Oakstar stopped in front of the nursery and smiled as I slowly fluttered in.

"Goodnight," he said. As I settled into the nest I share with Gloweyes, I realized that Oakstar was gone. Either that, or I'm too sleepy to bother distinguishing him against the dirt.

Suddenly, a brown tom with a white paw came into the nursery. I've seen him before, I just haven't been introduced to him yet. I flicked my tail-tip in greeting and smiled at him.

He turned his gaze towards me, then sharply turned away. It looked like he was about to scream. I turned my head away, disappointed that I couldn't talk to to him. Who knows, there is always tomorrow.

* * *

**If your cat wasn't introduced, there is a strong chance that I will introduce them in the next chapter. In this chapter, I focused more on those who couldn't really go outside, hunt, patrol, etc.. I did Adderstrike because he can't really go hunt, he'll just poison anything he sinks his teeth into.**

**NAME ALERT: Starwish. Before you rant on how terribly awful the name is, I mean seriously, prefix Star- and suffix -wish?! In this DreamClan, the creator of peace and all the clans is her. She created EVERYTHING. I gave her a name pass, because she basically is the DreamClan ruler. You have to admit, Starwish is a pretty name as well. **

**If you haven't caught on, Soaringkit calls "dens" nurseries because in her one moon life she only heard people call them that (since she was always kept in the nursery).**

**Fact-this-chapter: Other names I thought for this story: The supernaturals, The unwanteds, etc.. I didn't want to name it those because, I wanted to choose a "different one." Ha.**


	3. Apprentices, Thorns and Leaves

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs.

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result.

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic.

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

* * *

**(One moon after the drop-off)**

I woke up bright and early the next day. Well, at least I tried. The sun was high in the air, and now that I think of it, most cats will be away from camp, hunting and stuff. But today, Oakstar will show me to more cats!

I yawned and shook sleep away from my eyes as I squinted in the rather dark nursery. The other kit was gone and Gloweyes was gone. Great, thanks for waking up the new kit.

I walked carefully over to the mouth of the nursery and stuck my head outside, blinking against the sunhigh light. My eyes soon adjusted as I stretched my eyes to spot the brown furred leader amongst the dirt.

"Hello Soaringkit." I nearly jumped as Oakstar's voice came out of no where. I turned my head and realized that the leader was sitting just a few kit-lengths away.

"I want to see more!" I squealed excitedly, flapping my wings so I could hover.

He chuckled and said, "Let's go." His fur changed slightly darker, but not by much. Thanks Oakstar.

He stopped at the apprentice's "nursery", I felt calmer using my wings this time, either because the apprentices didn't tease me, or I didn't sprawl on my face again.

A light gray she-cat, a similar dark gray tom and a ginger she-cat stood at the mouth of the, "nursery". The ginger she-cat with white stripes was dozing lazily in the shade while the two gray ones were talking to each other. Oh right, I should've mentioned that the light gray she-cat, had vines up and down her legs. They turned towards us as we approached and the ginger one stood up.

"Hello, just showing the new drop-off around," Oakstar said in a friendly way.

The gray she-cat smiled, she smells familiar. Eek, that sounds weird. Anyways, the dark gray tom just looks at me, or should I point out he's focusing more on my wings. And the ginger she-cat shyly flicked her tail-tip.

"Soaringkit, this is Vinepaw," he says, pointing at the light gray she-cat, "Birchpaw," at the dark gray tom, "and Swiftpaw," pointing at the ginger she-cat.

"Hello!" Vinepaw said to me.

"You smell like Dawnsight!" I said, suddenly realizing why she smells familiar. I cowered my head in embarrassment as the other two looked at me strangely.

"Well, I am her apprentice," she said. Ooh, cool. She tried to walk over to me, but tripped over the vines on her legs. Twitching her whiskers in embarrassment, the vines suddenly grew shorter.

"My sister's terrible at controlling her power," Birchpaw said, all matter-of-factly. Oh, they were, what was the word? Littarmats? Yeah, that's probably right.

"Do you have that pow-uh?" I asked, trying to copy the word.

"No, I, don't," he said, suddenly turning away.

"Then what do you-"

"So, uh, mine is that I can read thoughts," Swiftpaw said, interrupting me. I freaked out a little bit that she could read my mind, but I pushed it away and tried asking again.

"Okay, but what does Birchpaw ha-"

"Come on Soaringkit," Oakstar said, ushering me away.

"But I wanted to-!" I started before gently being pushed away. I looked behind me and waved to them before flapping my wings and lightly flying away.

"Why could not I ask what pow-uh he had?" I asked sadly.

"He doesn't have one, Soaringkit," Oakstar said softly, slowing down so he could walk next to me.

"But I thought everyone had a pow-uh here," I said, confused. Was my theory wrong? Dang it.

"Everyone does, just not him. He wanted to come here with his sister."

"Where did he come from?"

Oakstar paused, the said, "You'll learn when you're older."

I wanted to know now! I lightly sighed as Oakstar walked on front of me again. He turned in another direction and headed for the large pile of prey. 2 cats were sitting down next to it.

The dark brown tom perked his head up immediately and turned towards us, his light amber eyes shining. The dark gray she-cat then turned towards us, tilting her head curiously.

Oakstar smiled and nodded at the two. "Soaringkit, this is Memoryleaf," he said, pointing at the dark gray she-cat, "and Sharpeyes," at the dark brown tom.

"Yes, I remember spotting you at the drop-off point," the dark brown tom said, smiling. Drop-off point?

"That was, 31 days ago," Memoryleaf said. She turned towards Oakstar and said, "The prey count is a little low, Oakstar. There were only 10 mice, 3 voles, and 2 finches caught during the day, now there are only 4 mice, 1 vole and no finches. Do you want us to go out again?"

Oakstar shook his head while I stared at her in amazement. "That's fine, Flashstep and Flameblaze will be back soon."

"Come on Soaringkit," Oakstar said again, gently nudging me away towards more cats.

"See you later," Sharpeyes said, smiling and winking. I smiled as well as I flapped away. They seemed to have, pow-uhs as well, Sharpeyes apparently has sight, and Memoryleaf, memory.

He walked towards the direction of a small brown tom with a white paw. Hey! That was the other kit in the nursery!

"Soaringkit, this is-" Oakstar stopped as a creamy brown she-cat came racing this way. Was that Dawnsight? It is! She skidded in front of us and quickly composed herself.

"Oakstar? Can I talk to you in my den?"

Oakstar nodded politely at her, and looked back at me, "I'll be back soon."

They walked together back to Dawnsight's little stinky "nursery", already talking. I saw Vinepaw walk over to them as well.

I looked at the other kit. He looked back, well, at least I think he looked back. His green eyes were pale and glossed over.

"Um, hi...?" I said to him.

"Stay away from me," he hissed. He was already motioning to get up.

"Why?" I asked. That was hurtful.

His gaze wandered next to me. But he can't see? What is going on?

"You're attracting them to you."

"Who is 'they'?" I asked.

"Just get away from me!" He shrieked, unsheathing his claws and jumping at me.

Jumping back, I ran away in a random direction, flapping my wings to get away from the crazy kit...until I crashed into a wall of fur.

"Soaringkit!" I looked up to see Vinepaw. The vines around her legs were growing rapidly, then grew shorter, and the process started all over again.

"You need to come to the medicine den."

"What's a 'den'?" I asked.

"You know, where cats sleep in."

"Oh! Isn't it a nursery?"

"No, that's where you sleep in."

"You sleep in one too."

"No, I don't."

"But I saw it!"

"It's called a den!"

"No, it's the apprentice's nursery."

"Soaringkit, a den is-" She stopped abruptly as a blurr came speeding into camp. It took me a while to realize that is was a cat. It was a golden she-cat, she was panting heavily.

"Oakstar, Secretstep...Flamestep, LeafClan." She gasped before falling over. Shapeyes was the first to scream, and others soon followed as a deep gash wound shown red on her side.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I showed the apprentices terribly. Ack, I promise I'll show them again soon. But for now... OH NOSE. What's gonna happen next time?**

**I'm late! I know, sowwy. I don't have any excuses!**

**Resident Animal: I was, but not anymore. Sorry!**

**Fact this chapter: Hmm, let's see. Memoryleaf and Sharpeyes are the oldest in the clan, just half a moon older than Oakstar.**


	4. Crimson spies and finding Flames

******Allegiances~**

**LEAFCLAN**

Leader:

Stormstar- A dark gray tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Deputy:

Thornblaze- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Silverwind - A silver she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Darkwater- Very dark gray, almost black tom with white ears and blue eyes

Sandsplash- Jet black she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail and green eyes

Mintfall- Light gray she-cat with a white belly and dark amber eyes

Rainsplash- A silver she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, dark blue eyes/pregnant with Stormstar's kits

Lionstorm- A golden tom with dark golden tabby stripes and light green eyes

Yellowleaf- Brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and faded scar runnning along his flank

Swanfeather- White and light gray tabby with very dark blue eyes

Sweetberry- Creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with darker grey paws and yellow eyes

Frostpaw- A silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White and sliver striped tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Snowlight- A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dull blue eyes [mother to Soaringkit]

Lilybreeze- A silver she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, dark green eyes [mother to Lightkit and Mistykit]

Kits:

Lightkit- A golden she-cat with a white underside and dark green eyes

Mistykit- A light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(There are no elders. They are harsh in their teachings, you fight and hunt until you are useless, you are then sent off marked as a mutate to die. DreamClan will guide you to the stars, my friend.)

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs.

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result.

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic.

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

**Who's going:**

Oakstar, Sharpeyes, Memoryleaf, and Birchpaw. _Soaringkit and Crimsonkit_

* * *

**(Still a moon after the drop-off)**

Before I knew it I was whimpering and crying at the same time. I had never seen that red stuff before, but it seemed to be hurting the she-cat.

Dawnsight sprinted out of the medicine, apparently its now called a _den,_ eh, it even sounds weird. But Dawnsight was carrying some sticky stuff.

"Do we have any Horsetail left?" Vinepaw asked her.

"No, I checked."

"Raspberry leaves?"

"No."

The red stuff seemed to be going away, and I started to relax. The clan was as well, but they seemed angry. Oakstar jumped on top of the fallen tree his, den, was made into.

"Everyone, please, calm down."

"Oakstar! You know we can't let them do this! They could kill him, or find out about us," Sharpeyes said. The rest of the clan nodded.

"Yes, we will retrieve him soon. I will send a patrol to get him back, myself included. Shapeyes, Memoryleaf, and Birchpaw will come with."

Ah, smart. Sharpeyes, Memoryleaf, and Oakstar were the older ones of the clan, so they're "wiser", and Birchpaw looked pretty normal.

"What about me?" Swiftpaw asked. She could read minds, that would be important.

"You're still fresh in their minds Swiftpaw, they'll still remember you." Hmm, what does he mean by that?

"Fine," Swiftpaw sighed, although not at all reluctant as realization flooded through her.

"Alright, come on, we don't know what Flamestep is going through right now, we might be too late," Oakstar said, hopping off the log. The three called walked over and followed him out, expressionless, but I could see a hidden smile of pride on Birchpaw's muzzle.

I was sad I didn't get to go, but I can't argue with my leader. I looked around the camp as everyone started to go through their normal lives again. Dawnsight was helping the golden she-cat, whom I overheard her name was Flashstep, over into her, den with Vinepaw at her side, forgetting that I needed to go in there in the first place.

"Let's go." I looked to my right to see the other kit, Crimsonkit.

"I thought you wanted me to, 'stay away'" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah, but the voices died down after seeing Flashstep all bloody." I looked at him horrified, then realized he was blind. He continued, "Let's just go with them. Don't you want to see what happens?"

"Well," I said hesitantly. "I, guess..."

"Then let's go! If you stay behind, fine by me," he said, sliding against the camp wall made out of bushes, looking left and right, he slipped outside the entrance. Eyes wide, I ran after him, just after I looked around if anyone was watching. When no one was, I exited camp for the first time.

The outside world. The trees seemed taller, the scents around me sweet and more natural. I sighed and smiled. It was, nice. Pretty.

"Come on!" Crimsonkit hissed. I snapped back to reality and nodded as I followed him through the camp grounds, he was following the patrol's scent.

"This place is good enough," a voice said. It was faint, but Crimsonkit was slowing down. Suddenly, my paw plopped straight into mud.

"Ew!" I cried, jumping back.

"Shh!" He hissed again. He walked back to me and said, "This is good, it will cover our scent and we'll blend in more. Your fur is standing out way too much."

He only had to dip his one paw in, while I had to slother in the stuff. Gross.

"Wait, how can you see me?" I whispered.

"I can't mousebrain. The voices are telling me this," he whispered back.

"Huh? Whatever, but I don't have to put it on though, right? I can just, fly into the trees."

"You can- nevermind. Then just, put on you're underside."

He started walking again, as I daintily doused my paws and under side with mud. At least I don't have to put it all over me. I walked over to the nearest tree and looked up. It was, pretty tall. I took a deep breath and flapped my wings as hard as they could. I unsheathed my claws and clawed at the tree. I sighed as I clumsily landed on the lowest branch, swaying dangerously and noisily.

"Careful!"Crimsonkit hissed from below.

"It's not that easy!" I hissed back.

Sighing, I flapped my wings again and climbed the tree, until I got at least 15 cat lengths off the ground. Okay, I may be exaggerating, but for me it felt like it was 15 cat lengths.

I looked down below me and realized how close the 4 cat patrol was to Crimsonkit. He stalked unnecessarily closer to them. I broke off a branch and threw it at him. It didn't hit, but he looked up, annoyed. I flicked my tail-tip back and he stayed where he was. Ah, it was nice up here actually, you know, before you realize that you can fall and die anytime.

"So, when we get to LeafClan territory, act like any other group of loners travelling around. We have to pretend that we're a family and Flamestep is mine and Sharpeyes' brother and ah, is it okay if you two are, mates?" Oakstar said, motioning towards Sharpeyes and Memoryleaf.

Memoryleaf blushed and looked away while Sharpeyes said in embarrassment, "If it, er, helps get Flamestep back, then okay."

Oakstar nodded and continued, "Then Birchpaw, you will be Memoryleaf's only kit." Birchpaw nodded and Oakstar continued, "Our names are our kit names, but without it ending in kit, but Memoryleaf, your name will be leaf."

They all nodded and Oakstar motioned for them to follow him. They were walking at a casual pace and Oakstar's fur color slowly changed to a dark gray and brown mixture.

Panic flooded me as I realized that I had to fly to tree to tree. I didn't have enough time to think about it as I flapped my wings as hard as can. I winced as I smacked the tree full force and looked down to see if they noticed. They just carried on. Blushing, I continued flapping from branch to branch.

I'm glad they were walking a bit slower now, and more alert on looking around down there and instead of up here. Crimsonkit seemed to be keeping up, and he was the only thing that marked where I should go since I was lagging behind. Flying is hard okay? I'm just a kit!

My wings ached as I reached another tree, but I stopped as a distinct scent reached me. It was pretty, foul.

"Ew! Gross! Do we have to go further?" Birchpaw said, jumping back to the familiar scents next to it.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go through," Oakstar sighed.

I sighed as well as thankfully they started to walk slower. So far, my wings ache more than I ever felt in a lifetime, and, now that I think about it it's not much. I gasped as I spotted a group of cats headed their way.

I snapped off a branch and hurled it at Crimsonkit. It hit him square on the head this time and he turned his head up, annoyed and angry. I urgently motioned for him to move back as a voice spoke up.

"What are you doing on LeafClan territory?" A foreign voice asked my four clanmates. Three cats surrounded them, a golden tom, a light gray she-cat, and another light gray she-cat as young as Birchpaw. Now that I think about it, the two gray cats look similar. They were outnumbered, and the smaller gray she-cat showed it, her paws shaking. Or maybe she's really energetic. Or maybe both.

Crimsonkit slunk backwards as Oakstar said, "I'm sorry, but we're just looking for our brother." He motioned to Sharpeyes and him and continued, "We're littermates and he just went missing out of nowhere, we think he went hunting a bit close to your borders."

The golden tom narrowed his eyes and grudgingly said, "Fine, but don't do anything suspicious." Yeah, perfect thing to say when you're the one outnumbered.

The three cats surrounded them and they were walking again, the three, what were they called? TreeClan cats I think, moved like they knew the path by heart, which they probably have.

I clumsily flapped my wings from tree to tree, sometimes shaking the trees so much I was surprised they didn't look up. I keep getting don't-mess-this-up-or-I'll-get-Adderstrike-to-bite-you glares from Crimsonkit. Geez, for a blind kit he can throw some harsh glares.

Gradually, I could see a camp made out of brambles come into view. It looks like the camp back at, camp. The trees stopped at the brim of the brambles, but I could still see them clearly. I sat close to the trunk, just in case they see me.

The three cats lead them inside, where even at where I stood I could hear the gasps and whispers and see the critical stares.

A dark gray tabby tom exited a bramble den and a plump silver she-cat followed soon after. At first glance, the silver she-cat looked at the four cats and opened her mouth, probably gasping.

"Why did you bring them here Lionstorm?" The dark gray tabby asked the golden tom. Wow! Their names sound like ours! What a coincidence!

"They seem to want the new, capturee."

"Yes! Er, Flame!" Birchpaw piped up. Memoryleaf hushed him like a queen to their misbehaving kit.

"Stormstar, if we let the cat go these loners might come back," the silver cat said to the gray tom.

"Yes, think about your kits," a dark brown tom said.

"Thank you Rainsplash, Thornblaze," Stormstar said. "But this is my decision. Lionstorm, bring the captured cat out."

Oakstar heaved a sigh with relief as the golden tom, Lionstorm walked into another bramble den. He came back out with a reluctant ginger cat, anger shone in his eyes.

"Flame!" Sharpeyes said. The cat I heard called Flameblaze sighed with relief as he saw them.

Oakstar nodded to Flamblaze and said, "Thank you, we'll be heading off now..."

"Not so fast, what are our manners without inviting you all to stay for a while," Stormstar said, something hidden in his blue eyes. Stubbornness perhaps?

A silver she-cat with pale gray paws walked up to him and said, "Stormstar, this isn't a good idea! They might be like the other ones before..."

"I know Silverwind, but we must make sure that they won't come here again. My word is law, or have you forgotten?"

The silver cat, Silverwind slumped and walked away, and from here I can hear her whisper, "I just care about you."

The gray tabby, Stormstar raised his head high and said, "You will not leave until sunset, and until then, you will be our prisoners."

Oh dear.

* * *

**That's right Soaringkit. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. T_T Yeah, I know. I don't have anything to say other than, sorry!**

**In this chapter, pretend that cats can cry and blush, okay?**

**Fact-This-Chapter: When naming Soaringkit I first thought of naming her Skykit, but then I knew that a lot of people will compare her to the Skykit in "Find me where the roses grow" (which I am continuing soon!).**


	5. Imprisoned under a Leaf

******Allegiances~**

**LEAFCLAN**

Leader:

Stormstar- A dark gray tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Deputy:

Thornblaze- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Silverwind - A silver she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Darkwater- Very dark gray, almost black tom with white ears and blue eyes

Sandsplash- Jet black she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail and green eyes

Mintfall- Light gray she-cat with a white belly and dark amber eyes

Rainsplash- A silver she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, dark blue eyes/pregnant with Stormstar's kits

Lionstorm- A golden tom with dark golden tabby stripes and light green eyes

Yellowleaf- Brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and faded scar runnning along his flank

Swanfeather- White and light gray tabby with very dark blue eyes

Sweetberry- Creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with darker grey paws and yellow eyes

Frostpaw- A silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White and sliver striped tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Snowlight- A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dull blue eyes [mother to Soaringkit]

Lilybreeze- A silver she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, dark green eyes [mother to Lightkit and Mistykit]

Kits:

Lightkit- A golden she-cat with a white underside and dark green eyes

Mistykit- A light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(There are no elders. They are harsh in their teachings, you fight and hunt until you are useless, you are then sent off marked as a mutate to die. DreamClan will guide you to the stars, my friend.)

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs. [Mentor: Dawnsight]

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result. [Mentor: Flameblaze]

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic. [Mentor: Flashstep]

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

**LeafClan Prisoners:**

Flamestep [Flame], Oakstar [Oak], Sharpeyes [Sharp], Memoryleaf [Leaf], and Birchpaw [Birch]. _Soaringkit and Crimsonkit__  
_

* * *

**(Moon after the drop-off - Birchpaw's POV)**

"You can't do this!" I cried, hissing as Mintfall grasped my scruff and tugged me away from the entrance of the camp. The others followed as well, actually, more like dragged. I can't believe this, once part of this great clan, and now being taken against my will.

They put me down rather, light I guess. The leader, _our_ past leader, Stormstar looked at us and said, "Remember this, you will never come back here again."

Flamestep spat at him and he recoiled. I couldn't help but grin. He might be our old leader, but he deserves it. Stormstar glared at us and a dark brown tom, Thornblaze, walked over.

"Let's start with your names," Stormstar said, sitting down.

"Oak, Sharp, Flame," Oakstar said, pointing to each one of them. "Leaf and Birch."

"Hmm, and you are, a family?" Thornfang asked, eyes squinted. It appears that if we say something wrong, they'll kill us.

"You could say that," Sharpeyes said, looking at Oakstar.

"Me, Sharp, and Flame are littermates," Oakstar said casually. "Sharp and Leaf are mates and Birch is their kit."

Stormstar glared him down and then looked at Sharpeyes and Memorleaf. I edged closer to Memoryleaf, and Sharpeyes entwined his tail through hers.

After the longest time ever, he said, "You are free to roam around camp, but be warned that we are watching you. If you leave or mess up, we will find you and kill you."

I looked at him in shock as he and Thornblaze walked away. We all sighed and the furs on the back of my neck stopped bristling. Memoryleaf and Sharpeyes weren't looking at each other as Flameblaze swore under his breath as cats blocked off the exit.

"They might find out the truth, Oak!" Flameblaze hissed at him. I gasped as I saw a small flame started to sprout from the tip of his tail. But it died out quickly, although I've seen times where his whole fur lit up. "What happens then? Hmm? Get killed by friends? Family? Have the others go on without their leader?"

"I know, I know. Let's start from the beginning, what did they do to you? How did you get caught?" Oakstar asked.

"They ambushed me and Flashstep, we were, hunting a bit close to the border, and I guess they saw us. We didn't mean to go that close, but I guess we stood out amongst the trees. They attacked us, and Flashstep got away, of course, but I wasn't so fast. They didn't do a lot to me, other than a few scratches and questions I didn't answer. I don't think they know who we are."

I just noticed the limp to his walk, the faint strands of cobwebs on his pelt. I looked around, sighing at the familiar place. I missed this camp. I stood up.

"Well, they said we could walk around..." I said, hoping to bump into my friends.

"Er, Birch, don't get too attached, we'll be leaving soon at sunset," Memoryleaf said to me. She looked like she was going to say more, but Stormstar's mate, Rainsplash walked over.

"Okay, okay," I replied, dismissively. I knew what she was going to say, _They might remember who you are_. I excitedly ran over to Graypaw by the apprentice's den. The gray apprentice looked at me, shocked and a bit timid. So _this_ is her other side, I've always known her to be energetic and bouncy, I never knew how she reacted to strangers.

"Hi! I'm, Birch!" I said, picking my words carefully.

She looked at me and said, "I'm Graypaw."

"Huh, funny name," I said, stifling a laugh at how funny I sounded. I'm smart enough to know loners usually said that.

"Well, Birch is a weird name for a gray cat," she joked. That's the Graypaw I know.

"I was, born under a birch tree, I'm an only kit," I improvised, but I can't help but think about Vinepaw. What is she doing right now?

"Me too!" She said. She smiled in a friendly way, and I can't help but wish it can always be like this, being friends with Graypaw again, being part of the clan, I can go back, but I can't leave Vinepaw alone. Can I? I shouldn't think like this, I'm loyal to her! I am loyal to my clan.

I nodded absently as Graypaw showed me some fighting techniques I already knew. We worked on them together. _I'm sorry Graypaw,_ I thought sadly, for one day I know that we'll meet again, but not as friends.

* * *

**(Memoryleaf's POV)**

I sighed as Birchpaw walked over towards Graypaw. It didn't seem like she remembered how he looked like. I looked up and saw Stormstar's mate, Rainsplash sit down next to me.

"I'm really sorry about this," she whispered to me. "I know that you don't want to be here."

"Yes, um, why again do we have to stay here?" I asked. I remembered exactly what Rainsplash said, _They might come back_ and Silverwind _They might be like the ones before,_ but they were all too ominous.

"We were attacked when we let a few loners stay here for a few days. They came back and attacked us. We were short in numbers..." Rainsplash stopped abruptly. The mutations.

"Well, you'll probably get more warriors soon," I said, steering the dialogue while motioning towards the bulge in her stomach.

She blushed and replied, "It's my first litter. Enough about me, what about you? How long have you and Sharp been mates?"

I turned my head towards Sharp, he was talking to Oakstar about something. "I'm not sure, I'd like to think he's been in my life from the start," I said, hoping she can't see my whiskers twitching in embarrassment. Just to make things worse, he walked over here.

"Hey Leaf," he licked the top of my head as lovingly as he could, and I willed myself not to blush. "Rainsplash was it?" He said towards the silver cat, even though he knew her name perfectly.

"Yes. You are Sharp?" She replied.

"Uh-huh," he settled down next to me, his fur brushing mine.

She looked from me to him, and back again. "Planning on another litter?" She asked, mischief flashing in her dark blue eyes.

I felt heat rush into my muzzle and let Sharpeyes answer. "Perhaps..." he said, chuckling.

She smiled and got up. Thank DreamClan. "Good, the more the better," she said. She then turned and walked away.

I sighed with relief and Sharpeyes did as well. I got up, turning my head away.

"Um..." I started. Heat rushed through me as he laughed at the embarrassment that was obviously showing in my face. And of course he would notice it.

"It's fine, Leaf," he said, making sure not to say my real name. He gently touched my shoulder with his tail-tip and walked away. I smiled at the ground, and walked over towards the warriors den, looking for my friends, hoping no one can notice the blush on my face.

* * *

**(Sharpeyes POV)**

I watched as Memoryleaf walked away, smiling.

"So..." Flamestep said to me.

"Hmm?" I replied absently.

"You're mates when you came here, will you stay mates when you get back?"

I laughed and started towards the warriors den after Memoryleaf.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Maybe," I called behind me.

* * *

**(Flamestep's POV)**

I stared as Sharpeyes caught up to Memoryleaf and their fur brushed together, I didn't know if it was an act that time, or...

"Flamestep!" Oakstar hissed, nudging me lightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, up there," Oakstar lightly flicked his tail-tip upwards. I looked at where he was pointing and noticed a small clump of white fur, and blue eyes peeking from among the branches. He then pointed at a small hole in the wall, where brown fur filled it in.

"What are they doing here?" I asked, a small flame sprouting from my claw.

"I don't know. But they need to get out of here," Oakstar hissed.

"I know, but for now we just have to wait and hope. DreamClan, if Soaringkit gets-"

"Shh!" He hissed quietly. He looked around, then looked back at me. "We can't do anything now, and we have to let DreamClan watch over them."

I sighed. Idiotic kits, can't they just stay where they're supposed to?

"Fine, I'm going to get some prey," I muttered.

"Is that a good idea? They might be hostile towards you taking their food."

"What could they do? Huh?" I said, rolling my eyes. I walked over towards the fresh-kill pile and surveyed the array of choices. Let's see, a mouse looks good, or perhaps a starling. Hmm...

"Do you want mine?"

I turned my head to the right to see a creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes. She held a rather small mouse towards me.

"No thanks," I said, turning my head back towards the array.

"It's fine, I didn't do anything to it, if, that's what you're asking," she said, staring at the ground.

"Okay then, sure. Thank you," I said. She dropped the mouse and gently rolled it over to me. I lightly bit into it and slowly chewed. It's been such a long time since I've had a mouse from around here. I only wanted one mouse, I thought that if I was quick I could just snag one and go back. I didn't mean for all of this, get captured, and all.

"My name is Sweetberry, what's yours?" I nearly choked. Sweetberry? She was, my first apprentice. I was made a warrior early once I helped out a lot in a battle, and was given her as an apprentice a moon later since, their wasn't a lot of cats. She was made a warrior, and I wasn't there to see it.

"Oh, uh, Flame," I said, biting into the mouse.

"You're, Oak and Sharp's brother?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," I replied, slowing my chews. I didn't want to talk to her. Not to anyone here. I just have to make it to Sunset...

"Um, can I show you something?" She asked shyly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just follow me," she said, standing up.

Shrugging, I got up, leaving my mouse behind, I followed her as she weaved around camp. What have I got to lose?

* * *

**Every now and then, I'll switch to someone else's POV instead of Soaringkit because: A) When Soaringkit is far away from the action, it's pretty boring B) I want you to how other cats feel C) I want to mix things up a little.**

**Oh glob, please, I beg of you, tell me if I'm going to fast. ****I feel like I gave it way to drama too quickly. What chapter is this? 5? And they're already getting kidnapped and LeafClan strikes?**

**BTW, Soaringkit doesn't know that all of the mutants came from LeafClan, she just assumes it's bad they stay there because most cats will realize that she and Crimsonkit are gone, and that her clanmates that are prisoners will get hurt, and beat up.**

**Fact-This-Chapter: Don't ask me why Sharpeyes didn't notice the kits first, he was, ah, walking with Memoryleaf and stuff. Wasn't Oakstar good enough? He knows a lot about camouflage, he knows when something sticks out. **


	6. Guardians and Chosen Ones

******Allegiances~**

**LEAFCLAN**

Leader:

Stormstar- A dark gray tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Deputy:

Thornblaze- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Silverwind - A silver she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Darkwater- Very dark gray, almost black tom with white ears and blue eyes

Sandsplash- Jet black she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail and green eyes

Mintfall- Light gray she-cat with a white belly and dark amber eyes

Rainsplash- A silver she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, dark blue eyes/pregnant with Stormstar's kits

Lionstorm- A golden tom with dark golden tabby stripes and light green eyes

Yellowleaf- Brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and faded scar runnning along his flank

Swanfeather- White and light gray tabby with very dark blue eyes

Sweetberry- Creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with darker grey paws and yellow eyes

Frostpaw- A silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White and sliver striped tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Snowlight- A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dull blue eyes [mother to Soaringkit]

Lilybreeze- A silver she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, dark green eyes [mother to Lightkit and Mistykit]

Kits:

Lightkit- A golden she-cat with a white underside and dark green eyes

Mistykit- A light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(There are no elders. They are harsh in their teachings, you fight and hunt until you are useless, you are then sent off marked as a mutate to die. DreamClan will guide you to the stars, my friend.)

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs. [Mentor: Dawnsight]

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result. [Mentor: Flameblaze]

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic. [Mentor: Flashstep]

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

**LeafClan Prisoners:**

Flamestep [Flame], Oakstar [Oak], Sharpeyes [Sharp], Memoryleaf [Leaf], and Birchpaw [Birch]. _Soaringkit and Crimsonkit_

* * *

**(Gloweyes POV)**

I looked around, slightly panicked and anxious.

"You okay Gloweyes?" A voice asked.

I turned my head to acknowledge a worried Vinepaw.

"No, I, I can't find Crimsonkit or Soaringkit anywhere," I waited for Vinepaw to comfort me by saying, "Oh I've seen them over there," or even a "They're probably just playing in the warrior's den."

"You don't think-" I groaned, stopping her and sunk to the floor. I already knew what she was going to say. DreamClan, why can't kits just stay where they're supposed to stay?

"Should we go after them?" I asked, slightly pleading in a way. "They could be found! Soaringkit is just a moon old, her, real mother will recognize her easily." Her real mother, I wish all of my adopted kits were my own. I wish Dustwind hadn't of died...

* * *

**(REALLY QUICK: Vinepaw's POV)**

"Calm down, it'll be fine," I soothed, mentally kicking myself for bringing it up.

"How is it fine?! And for that matter, what's taking them so long? They should be back by now, if, they were only getting Flamestep out..." Gloweyes trailed off, her eyes a burning amber.

"They wouldn't do that, Birchpaw would never do such a thing, nor think of it!" I said, appalled that she was considering the idea. Birchpaw is my brother, he came to this clan for me, with me. Does he regret it? Do all of them do? Oakstar, Sharpeyes and Memoryleaf were the oldest of the clan, do they miss being part of LeafClan?

Shaking the thought away, I walked towards the medicine den, letting my vines grow, for I had more concerning things on my paws.

* * *

**(? POV)**

"Isn't it time?"

"Yes, it is."

"Where is he?"

"I'm right here," I said to the two cats, walking up to them. There was one bright shimmery she-cat and a white she-cat, her fur fresh and sleek like fallen snow. "What is it?"

The golden and white she-cat nodded towards the other and said, "We might as well tell him what is bound to happen then, Destinysight."

The white she-cat nodded slowly, and said to me, "The Gift-Bearers will be found out soon."

"What?" I gasped. All of our efforts to keep them safe? What will happen to them? They'll never survive against the Pure-Genes.

"It isn't soon though, not for another, 12 moons?" Destinysight said, looking at Starwish for reassurance.

"Yes, but we must warn them ahead of time, that's where, you come in," the golden she-cat said towards me.

"Why? Can't _you_ give it to Oakstar? Or _you_ to Dawnsight?" I asked.

"No, they are both awake, but you, on the other hand, can travel even now."

"Can't you wait until moonhigh?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course we can, but I want you to get along with your Chosen One, understand her. Understand and help her with her wings."

I was about to object, but stifled my argument. She was right. It was my first Chosen One, and I had never taken up the thought that another kit will be born with wings.

"Fine," I sighed, spreading the golden wings. They were unusual against my black pelt, but I had no choice, I guess.

"Wait, there was something else we needed to tell you," Destinysight said, pawing at the stars beneath her.

"Yes, the prophecy," Starwish said. She nodded slightly and began-

"_The time is nearing, coming, for the battle of all_

_From gifts to curses, to their near-death fate_

_May the defiant pured ones come to fall_

_or may the gift-bearers already be too late."_

I nodded lightly and bent my knees, getting ready to take off. The stars beneath me started to fade and soon, air met me. I spread my wings and glided downwards, let's go.

* * *

My paws were slowly fading so that they were just a darkish gray. I slowly bat my wings, my paws skimming tree branches as I flew towards the Gift-Bearers camp.

I slowed down at the entrance, perching on top of their bush wall. I narrowed my eyes as I looked for the small white cat. It should be easy, shouldn't it?

I looked downwards to see two cats talking, a pale gray she-cat and a light gray she-cat.

"No, I, I can't find Soaringkit or Crimsonkit anywhere!" The pale gray she-cat said.

"You don't think-" the smaller light gray she-cat said, but was interrupted by the clearly distressed queen.

"Should we go after them? They could be found! Soaringkit is just a moon old, her, real mother will recognize her easily..."

What are they... oh fangs and claws. I hissed briefly, but it came out like a faint wind. I spread my wings once more and took off, away from the Gift-Bearers camp, and towards the Pure-Genes'.

I was faster than the wind, as I followed it through the forest. The scent was faint, but I realized that my Chosen One was here already. The trees were just a green blur for me.

I sighed with relief once I saw the white she-cat, her wings small against her pelt. I bat my wings toward her, and softly perched on the space next to her.

She turned around, her head facing me, but looking through me and she turned back towards the Pure-Genes camp, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder.

Suddenly, a gust of wind shook the trees and I let out a gasp as the small white kit hung onto the branch with her life, her eyes now showing terror as she let out a small squeak. I flapped down beneath her and gently lifted her back on.

She sighed with relief and huddled closer to the base. I looked beneath her to see a long fall. I could also see a patch of brown fur and a pair of green eyes looking up. That must be the other kit, what was that the she-cats called him? Crimsonkit? But there was something eerie about the way he looked up. Was he looking at me? No, that's impossible, the kit is blind anyway.

Shaking my head and one last glance at my safe-for-now Chosen one, I flew upwards. I smiled as I headed back towards DreamClan. For the first time in my life, I understand how to be a Guardian.

* * *

**So sorry about the lateness/shortness of this chapter. I had a small author's block, it was my birthday a while ago, and I'm currently making a cake shaped like a lamb. Don't ask.**

**I got a really cool idea for the future, and this chapter pretty much shows a little bit about it. Can you guess what it is?**

**A lot of information in this chapter. Who do you think was the black cat with golden wings? The thing is, he doesn't have a name! You decide what his name is supposed to be! Look at the DreamClan names by the way, they are more, elegant and virtually impossible to happen in real cat life, so, yeah. HINT: IT'S A TOM.**

**Fact-This-Chapter: The prophecy was supposed to be like a quatrain of a sonnet (*Sighs* look it up).**


	7. Sweet Flames

**Allegiances~**

**LEAFCLAN**

Leader:

Stormstar- A dark gray tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Deputy:

Thornblaze- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Silverwind - A silver she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Darkwater- Very dark gray, almost black tom with white ears and blue eyes

Sandsplash- Jet black she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail and green eyes

Mintfall- Light gray she-cat with a white belly and dark amber eyes

Rainsplash- A silver she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, dark blue eyes/pregnant with Stormstar's kits

Lionstorm- A golden tom with dark golden tabby stripes and light green eyes

Yellowleaf- Brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes and faded scar runnning along his flank

Swanfeather- White and light gray tabby with very dark blue eyes

Sweetberry- Creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentices:

Graypaw- Light gray tabby she-cat with darker grey paws and yellow eyes

Frostpaw- A silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cloudpaw- White and sliver striped tom with blue-green eyes

Queens:

Snowlight- A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dull blue eyes [mother to Soaringkit]

Lilybreeze- A silver she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, dark green eyes [mother to Lightkit and Mistykit]

Kits:

Lightkit- A golden she-cat with a white underside and dark green eyes

Mistykit- A light gray she-cat with light green eyes

(There are no elders. They are harsh in their teachings, you fight and hunt until you are useless, you are then sent off marked as a mutate to die. DreamClan will guide you to the stars, my friend.)

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs. [Mentor: Dawnsight]

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result. [Mentor: Flameblaze]

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic. [Mentor: Flashstep]

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

**LeafClan Prisoners:**

Flamestep [Flame], Oakstar [Oak], Sharpeyes [Sharp], Memoryleaf [Leaf], and Birchpaw [Birch]. _Soaringkit and Crimsonkit_

* * *

(Crimsonkit's POV)

What the squeaks did I just see?

My head was starting to ache while I continued to stare upwards, although the figure was gone, I was still looking up to the sky.

I have seen plenty of chalky figures, some with dark red auras. Those ones scare me. The red ones were too bad to be in DreamClan, but still too nice for The Dark Plain. They're wailing is the worst.

I have never seen one with a golden aura though. Strange, it was only near Soaringkit. Did it have, it could've been, no, I'm probably going crazy.

I really have to stop stealing poppy seeds from Dawnsight.

* * *

(Flameblaze's POV)

"Where are we going?" I hissed.

"Relax rogue," Sweetberry said teasingly.

"Rogue? This _rogue_ has a name you know," I muttered.

I have no idea where she's taking me, sure I had once lived here, but it had been a long time. We walked over to a corner of camp, brambles making it a little private area.

"Whatever, but I just wanted to say that," she paused and looked around. "You, remind me of my former mentor before, you know?"

My heart pounded in my chest and I asked as innocently as I could, "What's a mentor?"

"Oh right, well, in the clans, cats are chosen to teach another cat of 6 moons to become a good hunter, fighter," she said wistfully. "You remind me of _my_ former mentor."

"What was he like?" I asked, hoping I didn't say it too eagerly.

"Well, his name was Flamestorm, but, ah, it was changed to Flameblaze. Anyways, he was brave, rash, but then..." she paused.

"Did he, die?" I asked gently. I didn't need her to struggle for me.

"Er, yeah. I got a new mentor though, it, wasn't the same."

"Why not?" I asked quickly, leaning in.

"I..." She paused. "It's embarrassing..."

"No it's not," I reassured eagerly.

"Fine, I...I kinda liked him."

What? I shot my head back, then stopped myself quickly. Heat rushed through my face, it felt like it was on fire. I hope it wasn't.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, I thought mentors were, a lot older than their apprentice... I'm sorry I was, wrong," I flustered, ducking my head lightly so I was turned away from her.

"Well, he was really young at the time, 11 moons, I think. There were a lot of other apprentices, and so little warriors. I wish he had stayed. You remind me of him, I just, wanted to tell you that."

I perked my head, listening to a fake sound and said awkwardly, "Uh, I think Oak needs me." I turned to leave.

"Okay. Well, bye!" She said.

I didn't turn back and quickly left the area. Do I love her too? I can't, not now that they know who I am. Then why do I still feel like my heart is blazing?

* * *

(Finally back to... Soaringkit's view!)

I grasped onto the tree as firmly as I could as I peeked at the camp once more. Flamestep was headed towards Oakstar, pretty quickly, actually. I could just hear Oakstar say to him, _Is everything alright?_ But Flamestep didn't respond, just sat down next to him. Oakstar didn't say anything after that._  
_

Suddenly, I heard, whatever his name is, Stormstar was it? Well, the gray tom climbed up on this giant rock and said aloud, "Everyone gather around for a clan meeting!"

Cats slowly came out of dens, stopped eating their fresh prey, and got up to crowd around the rock.

I couldn't help but notice the smaller cats, kits like me, jump towards it. A silver she-cat was talking to a white she-cat, with, silver stripes. She looks... Nah, forget it.

I watched as Oakstar and the others crowded around to the side.

"It is now Sundown, it is time to decide the fate of these, prisoners."

"You promised to let us go!" Birchpaw hissed at him, but Memoryleaf quickly shushed him. Stormstar carried on, as if not hearing the tom, "I need some suggestions."

"Make them part of the clan!" A creamy brown she-cat yelled. A small flame sprouted on Flamestep's tail-tip, Sharpeyes patted it out quickly.

"Kill them!" A dark gray tom offered. A black she-cat with a ginger tail hit him between his ears. "Ow! I was only kidding, Sandsplash."

Once again, Stormstar didn't hear the tom's remark, as he nodded dutifully. "Anything else?"

"You should just let them go. You already make our loved ones leave," the white she-cat with silver stripes said aloud.

Stormstar eyed her, then said to the clan, "I have made a decision. They shall be let go."

Oakstar sighed with relief and Memoryleaf gave Sharpeyes a lick on the cheek.

"If you ever come back here again, you will be killed."

"We won't come back," Oakstar promised. Flamestep seemed skeptical about it, but said nothing. That was weird. They all started walking out of the camp, Oakstar first, Birchpaw next, Memoryleaf and Sharpeyes walked next to each other and Flamestep was last.

I looked down to see Crimsonkit already making his way towards them, I too started out. Suddenly, the creamy brown she-cat ran towards Flamestep.

"Don't go," she whispered.

"I'm sorry Sweetberry, but I have to leave," Flamestep sighed, looking over his shoulder to keep the others in sight.

"Can you come back tomorrow? Please?" Sweetberry pleaded.

"I can't, we're going to walk until sunset in the other direction."

"...Will I at least see you again?"

"Yes, I promise." Flamestep started to run after the others, and Sweetberry reluctantly walked back to the camp. Harsh, but I guess it has to be that way. I carefully flapped down to the ground, nearly crashing into the dirt.

I turned around one last time to see the white she-cat again, with silver stripes. She seemed to be looking at me with her blue eyes. Quickly, I started to fly off, but, for some reason I can't get those eyes out of my head.

* * *

**Oh geez, I am so sorry about the lateness and shortness about these chapters AGAIN. Luckily though I finally know where to take this story. Before I was just sprawling around trying to think about ideas.**

**I have an idea where every once in a while I'll post a chapter on some of the mutant's backstories. Let me know what you think about it.**

**Fact-this-chapter: Stormstar doesn't know that these cats were once in his clan. But he does know that something is up...**


	8. BACKSTORY: Flameblaze's fight

**Allegiances~**

**LEAFCLAN**

Leader:

Stormstar- A dark gray tabby tom with white markings and blue eyes

Deputy:

Thornblaze- A dark brown tom with light brown paws and tail-tip and dark amber eyes

Med. Cat:

Silverwind - A silver she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Flamestorm- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes.

Rainsplash- A silver she-cat with a white tail-tip and socks, dark blue eyes

Yellowleaf- Brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

Lilybreeze- A silver she-cat with black paws and tail-tip, dark green eyes

Snowlight- A white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and dull blue eyes

Rushclaw- A russet brown tom with black paws and dark amber eyes

Apprentices:

Darkpaw- Very dark gray, almost black tom with white ears and blue eyes [Mentor: Rainsplash]

Sandpaw- Jet black she-cat with a ginger-tipped tail and green eyes [Lilybreeze]

Sweetpaw- Creamy brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes [Flamestorm]

Lionpaw- A golden tom with dark golden tabby stripes and light green eyes [Yellowleaf]

Queens:

Swanfeather- White and light gray tabby with very dark blue eyes [Mother to Cloudkit]

Mintfall- Light gray she-cat with a white belly and dark amber eyes [Mother to Graykit-Nursing sisters Frostkit and Swiftkit]

Kits:

Graykit- Light gray tabby she-cat with darker grey paws and yellow eyes

Frostkit- A silver-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Cloudkit- White and sliver striped tom with blue-green eyes

Swiftkit- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip

_(There are no elders. They are harsh in their teachings, you fight and hunt until you are useless, you are then sent off marked as a mutate to die. DreamClan will guide you to the stars, my friend.)_

* * *

(Sweetpaw's POV - 5 moons before the drop-off)

"Wait for it, wait for it, NOW!"

I dived for the mouse's tail, but it quickly dug it's way into it's burrow, as I slammed my head on the tree trunk. I stood back up, patting away the dirt that had gotten into my brown fur.

"Even when you're running you have to be as quiet as you can," my mentor, Flamestorm, instructed. He sighed, "You missed three catches today."

"I'm trying as hard as I can," I muttered. It had only been a few days since my best friend Silverpaw and her brother had left, she was found with vines all over her legs. She didn't even tell me.

"I know, I know. Just, keep trying, okay?" He said lightly, his green eyes shining.

I nodded. Flamestorm picked two mice, that he caught, and beckoned me to follow him back to camp. I followed reluctantly. Flamestorm was young, only 5 moons older than me. I guess we were both kits at one point, but I can't remember that time. Silverpaw was Snowlight's apprentice and Birchpaw Thornblaze's before they left, so he was the only one open. Rushclaw was made a warrior after I was apprenticed, and he was Stormstar's.

We entered camp and Flamestorm went over to the massive fresh-kill pile and added his mice to it. His flaming pelt bright in the sunlight, his muscles rippling underneath.

He looked at Thornblaze, who was talking with Stormstar, and said to him, "Do you want us to go back out again?"

"Hmm? Oh, if you want. I already sent out Snowlight, Yellowleaf, and Lionpaw out, and the fresh-kill pile is already full. So, you don't have to."

Flamestorm turned around and smiled at me. I felt bubbly inside. He rarely smiled.

"Let's go stay in the shade over there," Flamestorm said, motioning towards a small patch of camp where brambles made a small shaded spot. It seemed private too.

"O-okay," I said.

We both walked over there, I sighed once I sat down in the cool shade. Flamestorm stretched and folded up against the brambles.

"I love you," Flamestorm said absently, his eyes partially closed.

"Wait, er, what?"

"Hmm? I said I loved Greenleaf," Flamestorm said a little louder to me. I inwardly smacked myself.

"Y-yeah, me too," I agreed hastily. I curled up and I could faintly feel his pelt against my fur. It felt, nice. I kept the thought in my head as I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Wake. Up."

I gasped as I opened my eyes quickly. The voice wasn't screaming into my ear, but I could hear the held back anger in it's voice just ready to explode. I blinked open my eyes to see Rushclaw, but his anger was pointed at the ginger tom. Flamestorm slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the angry cat.

"What are you doing? You're just a lazy elder, holding back the clan! Make yourself useful for once!" Rushclaw hit him between his ears, thankfully his paws sheathed, but probably not for long.

I scrambled to my paws, but Flamestorm took his time. "I got permission from Thornblaze," he said coolly.

"Fox dung! All you're doing is just cuddling up your apprentice," Rushclaw yelled.

I felt heat rush through my muzzle, but Flamestorm didn't even seem to notice, glaring at him. Flamestorm unsheathed his claws and Rushclaw followed. This isn't good. I slowly backed away from the angry toms, I thought that it would just be a stand-off, but I was wrong.

Rushclaw lunged at him and Flamestorm dodged quickly. I heard a squeal and I turned to see Graykit standing a fox-length away from the fighting toms. Swiftkit was just walking out of the nursery, but Mintfall quickly pushed both into the den.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

Rushclaw clawed at Flamestorm's ears and he in turn scratched his stomach. I could see Stormstar quickly come over here, Thornblaze behind him, looking furious.

Flamestorm skidded as Rushclaw kicked him with his hind legs. For the first time ever, he looked weak, but a flame of determination was in his eyes. Rushclaw quickly turned to me, unlike Flamestorm, anger blazed through them.

His claws unsheathed in an angry haze, Rushclaw raised his claws and swiped down. Pain erupted from my side as I lay limply on the ground.

"Stop!" A growl was the only thing I heard after that. I faintly opened my eyes to see giant flames. I gasped as I realized that I wasn't hallucinating. I heard a scream that came from Rushclaw as the yellow orange flames clung to his pelt.

The flames quickly died down and Rushclaw's pelt slowly became as normal as it could get. Some of the brambles around camp had caught, but were soon extinguished, the dens were intact, and the little area that Flamestorm and I were just in was still there. Somehow that seems important.

I could see kits peeking outside of the nursery and Stormstar's angry gaze. I can also see Flamestorm's green eyes in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and tried to speak, but I coughed harshly. Smoke. Stormstar came over and slammed Flamestorm to the ground, Thornblaze did the same for Rushclaw.

"May all cats that are safe from the horrors of mutations, hear me now! You have all seen this menace sprout flames from himself, is this true?" Stormstar called out angrily.

Flamestorm did this? How could, he never told me. I could feel a stab of pain in my heart as I realized another cat that I love has to be exiled. How could this happen?

Silence echoed around me like it usually did, and reluctant nods came across my clanmates.

"You all know what has to happen. Flamestorm, you are to be banished from this territory forever and into the preyless lands where hopefully you will starve and die," Thornblaze hissed.

The cat that had dismissed us from duty is now exiling him. Is this what we are now? Friends but when the tables are turned, enemies?

"Your new name shall be Flamblaze, you are to walk endlessly through the preyless lands alone and die alone. May DreamClan light your path," Stormstar mocked and slashed at his ears like he did to all the other cats. Kits have it easy, he lets them starve without extra pain, but the rare times when a warrior or an older apprentice is exiled, he gives them a reminder.

Flamestorm, -blaze didn't react and lay on the floor as Stormstar turned his direction to me.

"After you have recovered, your new mentor will be Snowlight."

He then turned towards Rushclaw, who was still pinned down by Thornblaze. "As for _you_. You are to ever wander through the rogue lands, where they will eat up any clan cats they come upon."

"I was protecting you from that scum," Rushclaw hissed, _scum_ meaning Flameblaze. I could see that some of his fur had been burned off from the flames.

"But you have interfered with those who are not mutants. Therefor, your name will forever be Burnedpelt. You both will go your separate ways and hopefully die. Dismissed," Stormstar said flatly, letting Flameblaze up. Thornblaze did the same, letting the scowling tom up. I couldn't believe Rushclaw-Burnedpelt wasn't even worried, he seemed, confident, really.

Everyone watched as the two toms left camp. Flameblaze's bright ginger pelt the last thing I see. After a while, they all started to whisper in little groups and I could hear the squeal of excitement as the kits were let out and able to play again.

"Are you okay?" Silverwind asked lightly.

"Yeah," I said, licking at the cut on my side. It wasn't too deep and had already stopped bleeding.

"Don't mind everything, and don't mind Stormstar. He just wants to keep the clan safe, that's all."

I could see how it was dangerous to keep them around, but...

"I need to go get some air," I muttered. I quickly walked towards the exit.

"I'll get you some honey when you get back!" Silverwind called.

I didn't respond as I rushed through the forest, as I jumped over tree roots and swerved around bushes, following Flameblaze's scent. I had lost Burnedpelt's scent a while back, but I didn't care about finding him.

I sighed with relief once I saw the bright ginger pelt moving slowly through the trees. He turned around and looked at me with shock.

"Sweetpaw? What are you doing here?"

"I need to see you at least one more time before you leave," I said, suddenly gasping for air. I let out a cough and Flameblaze touched his tail-tip to my shoulder. I suddenly felt better.

"You should go back, you must've inhaled a lot of smoke," he said quietly, a little bit to himself.

"My best friend and my _mentor _are leaving, have you ever thought how I would go on where everyone I meet will leave?" _Especially if one's my crush?_

He sighed and looked behind his shoulder to the unknown territory.

"I'm sorry Sweetpaw, but, this the way it had to be. The way DreamClan wanted it to be," he said quietly. He gave me a small smile, "Snowlight will have no trouble teaching you."

He finally turned around and walked into the unknown. I watched as his flaming pelt was gone. I stand there, watching, waiting. For what?

Something inside me started to melt and I let out a small groan as I collapsed on the edge of LeafClan territory. Was it the smoke? No, I-I can't go on. I can't, I can't.

I let out a gasp as tears streaked my face. _This is the way it had to be. This is he way it had to be._ One last word. One last smile. One last moment.

I don't know how long I stayed there, crying, as I let reality hit me.

I'll never see him again.

* * *

**;_; DA FEELS. Everyone, I am alright, there is nothing wrong with me when I wrote this chapter. I'm not sad, or anything.**

**That was Flameblaze's story everyone! I think next chapter will be about someone else. Who do you want it to be? Leave a review and tell me people!**

**Fact-this-chapter: *Cough* "Silverpaw" is Vinepaw, really. If you've noticed, Stormstar changes cat's names if they don't correspond to their mutation.**


	9. A new type of mentor

**MUTATE GROUP**

Leader:

Oakstar- A tom with dark amber eyes. He can change his fur color, he usually has dark brown fur.

Deputy:

Secretstep- A silver tom with dark gray paws and tail-tip and dark green eyes. His scent blends into nature.

Med. Cat:

Dawnsight- A creamy brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and light amber eyes. Whenever she sleeps she has dreams of the future or the past.

Warriors:

Adderstrike- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes and has long teeth. His teeth contains venom and injects it instantly whenever and wherever he sinks his teeth into.

Memoryleaf- A dark gray she-cat with white paws and tail-tip, one green eye and one blue eye. Remembers everything she once seen or heard.

Sharpeyes- A dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and very light amber eyes. Very keen on observation and can see farther than any other cat. He has to take a moment to see things that are too close.

Flashstep- A golden she-cat with a white underbelly, socks, and tail-tip and light green eyes. She can run at up to 80 kph (or 50 mph) rather than the usual 48 kph (or 30 mph).

Flameblaze- A bright ginger tom with piercing green eyes. He can create fire from his paws whenever he needs to, or when he's angry.

Apprentices:

Vinepaw- A light gray she-cat with a dark gray chest, paws, ears, muzzle, tail and a few spots on her back. She has bright green eyes and has power over and creating vines, she has vines running down her legs. [Mentor: Dawnsight]

Birchpaw- Tom with dark gray fur and thick black pads. He has a long tail and dark, stormy blue eyes. Has no mutation and that usually makes the other mutates hostile to him as a result. [Mentor: Flameblaze]

Swiftpaw- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, black muzzle/bellyfur and has white tail-tip, has green eyes. She's telepathic [Mentor: Flashstep]

Adoptive Queens:

Gloweyes- A pale gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and has color changing eyes depending on her mood.

Kits:

Soaringkit- A white she-cat with silver stripes and bright blue eyes. She has feathery white wings.

Crimsonkit- A brown tom with one white paw. He has dark blind green eyes with a shattered effect like broken glass. He can see chalky outlines of cats that had lost their way to the dark forest or DreamClan. He sometimes hear voices no one else can hear.

(There has never been anyone that lived to rank as an elder)

* * *

**(Soaringkit's POV - 1 moon and a quarter after the Drop-off)**

"AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I ducked my head at the queen's scorching gaze as I took a glance at the other cats crowded around Oakstar, Flameblaze, Memoryleaf, Sharpeyes and Birchpaw. At least they weren't paying attention to us.

I could see Vinepaw happily talk with her brother, Flashstep sitting at the edge of the medicine den, and Memoryleaf and Sharpeyes oddly close to eachother.

I carefully unfolded my wings and stifled wincing at the stiffness in them. I shouldn't have wearied them out so quickly, I am still a kit, I guess.

"Focus young she-kit, where. have. you. been. I've been looking everywhere for you two! And why do you have mud all over you Soaringkit?"

"I fell in a mud puddle," I muttered meekly. I looked at my fellow counterpart to see no shame in his dark green eyes, that now I notice of, they look shattered. Maybe that's why he's, what's the word, blund? Blin? Whatever.

"I can't believe you left camp! What were you doing follow that patroll?"

"Well maybe you should've-!" Crimsonkit retorted hotly and I quickly smacked my tail-tip over his muzzle.

"We wanted to follow them, but we got lost," I said sheepishly. I hope the mud hides the LeafClan scent.

Luckily, Gloweyes' eyes turned back to a dull green, the fierce amber fading away, although I think that she's just nice. Just this once. And I don't even think she believes it.

"You have to be punished, you know this, right?" She says lightly, but her eyes serious. "You have to stay in the nursery for the rest of the moon."

"What?!" Crimsonkit yowled, outraged.

"Go," Gloweyes said pointing at the nursery, although he, can't see it.

Crimsonkit stormed to the bramble weaved den, his brown tail flickering angrily. Gloweyes blinked her eyes to me thoughtfully.

"Don't take long," she said softly. She walked over to the nursery, probably going to calm down the whining kit. That's probably best, anyway.

I took a quick glance over at the fresh-kill pile to see the cats dispersing and stretched my unbelievably sore wings then bounded towards the nursery.

* * *

**(Starwish's POV - Dream realm)**

"Your luminous, there must be someone who can be the guardian of the shattered kit."

"Yes, I know, but I don't know when the last Other-sight had faded away," I muttered softly to a silver-blue she-cat, raindrops running down her fur.

I stood at the edge of the reflective pool with Rainwave at my side as we watched the faded image of the brown kit yelling at his adopted mother. I sighed. Will he ever turn a good cheek?

"Certainly any other cat can take the role?" She insisted.

"I agree the kit needs one to show the way, but only one who understands him may undertake him, and that is one who can also see us."

Ranwave sighed and nodded reluctantly. I waved my tail and closed the pool.

"Call the other guardians, I have an announcement to make," I said. She nodded and bounded away, water jetting her paws faster.

I whispered into the stars as stardust lifted me up 5 cat lengths high. I put my paw down and the stars slowly stopped to create a small hill. I watched as a few cats started to crowd around, one almost faded away, another solid like a real cat.

I nodded to Rainwave as more cats gathered below my paws. One had eyes shining different colors every two seconds, another had the same power, but instead their fur swapped patterns and colors.

A jet-black tom with golden wings flew upwards to my hill.

"Why do you call all of the guardians, Starwish?" He whispered.

"You will know soon, Ravenspark, with the others," I said to him calmly.

He nodded reluctantly and soared back down to the crowd.

"I call for silence," I said loudly and as calmly as I can.

"Yes your luminous."

"For your wish."

"In the stars, I will follow."

I waited patiently as some cats bent their heads in address. As the whispers quieted down, and their eyes locked with mine I continued.

"As you all know, the gift-bearers will soon be found by the pure-genes." Yowls of understanding and disapproval rippled through the crowd of guardians and I waited for it to settle down.

"What do you suppose we do?" A tortoiseshell she-cat asked aloud.

"It is not until 12 moons, and we need to get them ready," I said. I nodded to Ravenspark and Destinysight, the cats I had talked to before.

"Can't we stop this from happening?" A very pale gray tom snarled. "There must certainly be a way to stop this bloodshed!"

"I'm afraid there isn't, be ready for more cats to join our ranks after this battle," I said sadly. Shock and anger spread through the cats below, as some narrowed their eyes in thought.

"I have called all of you here to get ready for a dream-jump. You must all see out your chosen ones and guide them through their own unique power. They must wield it strongly before the battle. Dismissed." I wave my tail and the cats dispersed into little groups, I caught snatches of training methods and names as the stars beneath me shrank back down.

"Destinysight and Ravenspark, come here please," I said loudly for the cats to here.

I waited as Ravenspark exchanged one last sentence with a pale gray tom and Destinysight nodded to a ginger tom. I nodded to them, walking away from the talking guardians and settled down on the starry floor. Destinysight calmly took her spot, but Ravenspark stood up, and walked back and forth quietly.

"It is almost sundown, when shall we take our leave?" Destinysight asked.

"Perhaps when the cats below can see our ranks in Silvertrail," I said quietly.

"Surely training the Gift-Bearers will result in many Pure-Gene losses? I know the Gift-Bearers are outnumbered, but they can control fire, an adder's bite, swiftness of stars themselves!" Ravenspark spat.

"Yes, but do you remember who the Gift-Bearers and Pure-Genes are? The Pure-Genes thought these cats have died, who knows what they will do. I have seen Stormstar cast them out, and I know for sure he will not show mercy to cats who hold the power to harm the whole of his clan," I said, almost pleadingly.

"I don't want to see friend against the friend, family members torn apart," Ravenspark hissed.

Destinysight stood up, her fur unruffled unlike Ravenspark's bristling ones and said, "I know you don't like this, every cat here does, but I have seen the future, and the tension is starting to pile after the recent meet. Secrets will be discovered and with the Pure-Genes unprepared, they may have no hope against the numerous, angered Gift-Bearers."

Ravenspark turned his head, sadness and defeat shone in his eyes.

"I've asked you two to come here because I have a request," I paused. Should I...? I have to. "I wanted to ask, would, you ever harm your past friends, that cast you out?"

"Never!" Ravenspark said immediately. I stifled wincing, after all, did I want to hear that, or not? Destinysight looked down at her paws.

"Destinysight?"

"I can see our concern, Star's Wish, so I will not reply," the white she-cat said politely. I sighed, and stood up.

"You two should prepare, it is almost time," I said.

They both nodded without an argument, Ravenspark spread his sun-dropped wings and took off, while Destinysight walked back to the other talking guardians.

I sighed and let the stars swirl around me. I need their whispers to give me strength in this hard time for all.

* * *

**(Nighttime, Oakstar - Dreaming)**

Darkness swirled around me, where am I? I carefully stepped my paw forward and lightly felt ground. Suddenly, a bright light shone in front of me and I turned my head.

"Welcome, Star of Oak," a deep voice called.

I timidly opened my eyes to see a tom stand in front of me, his fur rapidly changing fur colors and patterns, to a tabby, calico, tortoiseshell, and more.

"Who, are you?" I asked.

"My name is Fur of many patterns, or Patternfur, as you wish. I am here to help you with your gift."

"I, understand," I replied politely.

"Great peril is coming, Oakstar, and it is time for you to use your power in care, come with me," he said, bounding strongly into the mist, but the mist was soon gone as a forest sprouted from stardust itself, oak trees spread as far as I could see, and soon enough I had lost Patternfur's tail.

"W-wait!" I called. I stood at the edge, but soon trees spread behind me, and I was stuck in the middle of a forest.

"Concentrate! As a master of camouflage yourself, you must see mistakes in nature as well," a voice hissed through the wind.

I focused my eyes around, dark brown bark was the only thing I could see, a pile of green leaves, wait! There. I watched as the leaves rustled in the wind a dark brown patch of fur in between the leaves, but it was soon gone.

I stalked as quietly as I could, making my fur blend in with the bark wood, my paws a dark green to match the grass. I stuck to the trees as I waited for a breeze so I could move, so it seemed just a twig waving in the wind. I bent my knees and sprung at the pile of leaves.

Oof! I yowled as sheathed claws pinned me to the ground.

"Good job, but you were so occupied on one spot you did not see me from behind, I even had white fur," Patternfur's voice chuckled.

The weight was lifted from my shoulders and I straightened up quickly. I turned to face him, to indeed in fact see his fur as white as snow.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's fine, this is only the beginning."

* * *

**(Secretstep - Dreaming)**

"Hello?" I called.

I was in the middle of a forest, the scent of the mutant's territory was around me, but something didn't seem right...

"Boo!"

I jumped, startled. I turned around to the voice, my fur bristling. I spun around to a tortoiseshell she-cat, licking her paw.

"Mrr-ow! Thought you were the only one who can sneak up on cats!" She laughed, her amber eyes sparkling. I stood in my stance. Who was this cat? Where am I?

"Aww, lighten up will you? Have you never seen DreamClan before, or what?"

"DreamClan?"

"You're dreaming, aren't ya?" The she-cat purred. "I'm Step of Nature's Scent, and I'd like you to address me like that."

"Um, uh, okay-"

"Oh come on! And you're going to be the next leader? Have you never heard of _sarcasm_ much? Ha! Call me Naturestep. I'm here to help you on your journey."

"Journey...?"

"Yeah, you have a gift, don't you? Ya know, no scent at all? Come on, think you can control it by yourself? Tip number one, even though your scent is hidden, your pelt can still give you away."

"Yeah, okay," I said, my voice wavering slightly.

"Go and hide and I'll try to find you," she said, smiling.

"...We're really going to play hide and seek?" I asked. "I don't want to play a petty kit game!"

"Well too bad, it'll help you with your power," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever your Dreamclanliness," I muttered.

"Just shut your yap and get to it!"

This is going to be a long dream...

* * *

**(Dawnsight - Dreaming)**

I sighed as darkness wrapped itself around me. A usual thing when I dream. I closed my eyes (like that will make a difference). I opened them again to see the surreal mist of orange and pink of DreamClan.

"Hello?" I call. I listened for a sound, a vision of the future, a cat to tell me a prophecy, the usual. But nothing came. That's unusual.

"Anyone there?" I call again. Something inside me was tugging at my thoughts, I can't stop thinking about it. It felt like words at the tip of your tongue that you can't figure out.

"Welcome young Dawnsight," a voice whispered to me. It was so light and quiet, but flew across the stars like wind.

I focused my eyes as a pure white she-cat appeared in front of me from the mist. Her eyes full of blue dawn.

"My name is Sight of future's Destiny, or Destinysight, as you wish," she said, her voice stronger than before.

"Are you, were you, a medicine cat?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, near the beginning of the clans, but, that is in the past," she said, I could detect the faint sense of fluster and guarded memories, so I held my further questions and nodded for her to go on.

"I have brought you here to help you understand your gift of seeing the future."

"My, gift? But, isn't that what most medicine cats have anyway?" I asked, shocked. I have never considered myself to be more special to the other medicine cats I have seen.

Destinysight shook her head, and with a small smile said, "The other medicine cats receive future sights from DreamClan, but you my dear receive them on your own."

I stared at her, shocked. "What does that mean for me?" I asked nervously. "Why do I do this?"

Destinysight dipped her head at me, "We know that you don't need us to guide you. But I am here to help you control it, so your visions are more clear and come at will."

I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to bring forth the vision that was hidden from my mind. Destinysight was right, I need to sharpen my, gift.

"Focus deeply, don't think about anything else, and let it come to you."

Don't think about anything, don't think about anything, don't think about anything...

I gasped as colors flew past me, I could here faint sounds of yowls far away and see splats of deep red. Screams held in my ears and different colors of fur flashed across me.

The vision past quickly and I staggered on my paws as I returned to DreamClan.

"Alright?" The white-she cat asked.

I nodded, "You're right, I need help with my power, I couldn't see a lot and can only hear."

"Just as I thought, come, you have a lot to learn," Destinysight smiled heart-warmingly.

I smiled back. For the first time in my life, I feel, like I know everything.

* * *

**(Adderstrike - Dreaming)**

I hissed immediately as I realized I was still awake. I wanted sleep. A undisturbed sleep and here I am, awake.

Orange and pink mist swirled around me, stars twinkling at my paws. Well, this is better than darkness, I guess. I didn't call out, I suppose I should've, but I didn't need some cat's help.

I crouched down low and walked slowly forward. Where am I? I stopped as mist blocked my path, and I could've sworn I saw a paw step out of it. No, I was wrong, it was a whole cat.

A silver she-cat with black stripes and deep green eyes. She paused a mouse-length in front of me.

"Who are you?" I hissed.

"I am Life from posioned Adder. Lifeadder, as you wish," she said softly.

I frowned, "Life and adder shouldn't be said together."

She dipped her head lightly, "As your venom kills, my venom brings life."

Should've known DreamClan cats were so, so, _perfect_. It makes me sick.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you about, you know, _your_ poison," she said, pawing at the floor absent-mindedly.

"Look, just leave me alone, and let me get out of here. I don't need another mentor, especially not with my venom," I said, poison edging my words, literally. I don't need this foxdung lecturing!

"W-what? You can't just, leave!" The silver cat stuttered, shocked.

"Just watch me!" I hissed.

I spun around on my paws and stormed off in a random direction. Who needs dead cats anyway? I followed the mist away from the crazy cat, hopefully if I walk far enough, I can actually leave.

"Hey! W-wait up!"

I walked faster, soon into a sprint. There is NO way I'm listening to this cat. I sighed as Lifeadder darted in front of me.

"Look, you can't just go around biting cats left and right. And, don't you want to get back to hunting?"

Hunting? It's been, moons since, that first catch. I shook my head from the memory and stared her down.

"What do you mean, hunting?"

Satisfied that I got her attention she replied, "Since my venom brings life, whatever I caught soon came back to life, and I quickly found a way to get past that. A secret that I can tell you."

She smiled mischievously. I sighed under my breath. There really isn't another way, is there? Ugh, fine.

I nodded slightly, "Show me."

* * *

**DreamClan**

Leader:

Wish made from the Stars [Starwish] - A golden and white she-cat that can control the stars. Wise and gentle

Guardians:

Fur of many Patterns [Patternfur] - A tom who can change his fur to any color/pattern. Kind and brave (Chosen One: Oakstar)

Step of Nature's scent [Naturestep] - A tortoiseshell she-cat that has a scent of nature. Mischievous and energetic (CO: Secretstep)

Sight of future's Destiny [Destinysight] - A white she-cat with blue eyes. Calm and caring (CO: Dawnsight)

Life from poisoned Adder [Lifeadder] - A silver she-cat with black stripes and deep green eyes. (CO: Adderstrike)

* * *

**I am SO sorry guys, I was postponing this chapter because I had to study for finals. Noooooow that that's over, hooray to typing up more stories!**

**I hope you like this extremely long chapter (3000+ words long). Next chapter will be about Adderstrike's past and next next chapter, I'll write more about the guardians and their chosen ones.**

**Ack, I've been neglecting Find me where the roses grow and hopefully I'll get time to writing more of that.**

**Fact-this-chapter: When cats with "gifts" die, they get a new name, so NO, Patternfur really wasn't Patternkit, his name was changed when he entered DreamClan, just want to make that clear.**

**FUN FACT: I was thinking of naming Lifeadder, Lifepoison. Now seeing how that name is ridiculous I changed it to Lifeadder. What other RIDICULOUS names could I have created? Like Noscent or Sightfuture? Leave one in a review!**


End file.
